the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Singapore LGBT organisations in institutes of higher education
The G Spot https://www.facebook.com/GSpotSG - a collection of students from Yale NUS College who promote diversity and inclusivity. They seek to raise awareness on gender, sexuality and feminist issues, as well as provide a safe space for support, education and activism. They are concerned with issues intersecting gender, gender identity, sexuality, sexual orientation, asexuality, race, class, and disability - hence the G "Spot", literally a point of intersection, and one deeply connected with the body. They can be reached via e-mail at: reach@the-gspot.org. It is part of the Inter-University LGBT Network (Inter-Uni) (see below). *NTU Kaleidoscope https://www.facebook.com/NTUkaleidoscope - formed by a group of students in 2013 to raise awareness of the many faces of discrimination pertaining to sexual orientation, gender, race and class. All aspects of their advocacy stem from their belief in equality. They believe that these complex issues should be discussed sensibly and with an open mind for the betterment of community as a whole. They organise both literary and social events that aim to promote dialogue between people with different perspectives. These events have the overarching goal of allowing people to better understand the many faces of discrimination. It is their sincere hope that their club is open and inclusive, and one that builds bridges and not fences. Interested parties can join theri mailing list to hear about the latest events and projects by signing up here:https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1-WCNTnakDiY8GqyKwE6pHXUSvjlWElDjRU-6KPBlU9w/viewform. It is part of the Inter-University LGBT Network (Inter-Uni) (see below). *National University of Singapore Gay-Straight Alliance https://www.facebook.com/groups/2230955195/ *Out To Carehttp://outtocare.wix.com/outtocare - (previously known as SMUnicorn) is a support and networking group that encourages inclusion among Singapore Management University (SMU)'s diverse community, regardless of sexual orientation or gender identity. Out To Care is supported by SMU's Diversity & Inclusion Committee. Out To Care was launched at Pink Dot 2014. In 2015, Out To Care co-founded the Inter-University LGBT Network, which was launched at Pink Dot 2015. tFreedom[] - an LGBTQ support network that brings together LGBTQ-identifying students and staff of the National University of Singapore's Tembusu Collegehttp://tembusu.nus.edu.sg/index.php. tFreedom hosts fortnightly sessions where LGBTQ residents are guaranteed a private, safe space for them to approach and discuss issues and challenges that they face in their lives. The group also hosts public events for all Tembusians in order to start conversations and foster understanding to build an LGBTQ-inclusive residential environment. It is part of the Inter-University LGBT Network (Inter-Uni) (see below). Gender Collective - a student interest group set up by students from the University Scholars Program (USP) at the National University of Singapore. It seeks to draw together people of all genders and sexual identities for discussion in a safe space. It talks about men and women, gender, sexuality, and all the other issues that feed into how it makes sense of these categories of identity, individual lives and society. Gender Collective is part of the Inter-University LGBT Network (Inter-Uni) (see below). Inter-university LGBT network (Inter-Uni)http://interunilgbt.wix.com/interunilgbt Students For Liberty (Singapore) (SFL) - an international student organisation whose mission is to educate, develop and empower the next generation of leaders of liberty. SFL believes in the philosophy of classical liberalism, which stands for the free exchange of goods and services, the free movement of ideas, people & capital, a robust market economy, civil liberties and the rule of law. These ideas, carried by thinkers like Adam Smith, John Locke, Friedrich Hayek, have contributed to human welfare throughout history and are increasingly relevant in our times. SFL (Singapore) was started in July 2017 to promote an awareness and appreciation of this classical liberal intellectual tradition amongst students in Singapore. It is a non-political, non-partisan community of young people whose main aim is intellectual education. It is headed by Bryan Cheang, a graduate student of philosophy, politics and economics (PPE) at King's College, London, and was previously from the National University of Singapore. =See also= *Singapore LGBT organisations *Daryl Yang *Kyle-Malinda White =References= *Ng Yi-Sheng, "How LGBT-friendly are Singapore universities?", Fridae, 18 May 2012http://www.fridae.asia/gay-news/2012/05/18/11714.how-lgbt-friendly-are-singapore-universities. =Acknowledgements= This article was written by Roy Tan. Category:LGBT articles